Broken Wings of Destiny
by The Twisted Paradoxx
Summary: Kagami is the Chosen dragon. For centuries he has ventured on his own- no human being able to tame him nor have him. that was until fate brought Aomine into his life. Will Kagami let Aomine in? What about the prophecy? Can a painful past be erased? well, one thing for sure is that there will be many adventure's involved. KAGAAO PROMPT FIC FOR KAGAMINE-CHIIN ENJOY.


**_"Broken Wings of Destiny."_**

**_NO.1_**

* * *

_There is a legend, a tale that may be centuries old… when dragons walked along with the humans…_

_This is how the legend goes…_

_Of a tale so long ago the words the story itself contains might have been changed but one thing remains __**true**__. _

_The prophecy... The way that two souls despite what they were told changed destiny…_

_That the day when the chosen Dragon met the blue magic history would change. His heart would be foiled in darkness. His blood-red wings would fade into the deepest shade of black. His mind would know no compassion. _

_He was the key to it all…_

_And here is the beginning of such story… _

_This is what started it all…_

* * *

Dragons have existed since the beginning of time- these majestic creatures are as old as time itself.

Unlike what the human's think the dragons can shape shift- they had two forms: their half-human form and their dragon form. They are creatures that withhold immense amounts of power that are immortal unless they reach inner peace and are content with leaving this world.

Or if their hearts are ripped out of their chest…

It is rumored if a human gets the heart of the chosen dragon and drink's their blood they will become immortal and gain that dragons power.

One can imagine such dilemma and trouble it would be if the wrong person got a hold on such information and discovered who the dragon was.

Kise was currently flying over the land. A grin was plastered on his face as he relished on the feel of the air caressing the scales of his wings.

He felt unstoppable as he spiraled or would do a back flip in the air.

The stars looking as beautiful as they always did.

He was rejoicing in the peaceful night- guarding his king's tribe from any humans trying to prevent them from finding them.

The humans never dared to roam beyond their kingdom for the fear of what creatures may possibly roam in the night.

The dragons actually loved the humans and found them interesting creatures on their own but the humans weren't the nicest.

They have seen multiple times in different countries how violent hey reacted to new things or the unknown. Those who knew dragons only wanted to kill them and use their blood on the black market or for black magic.

They would also kill dragons so they could used their scales as a shields or armory. They would mold and shape the bones or teeth into weapons.

They didn't want to coexist and learn about them- no, they only wanted to destroy and exterminate.

Kise gritted his teeth as past memories began to flood his mind.

Then out of nowhere his ears caught on to the sound of a million foot steps on the ground down below… He turned his vision downward towards the north where his eyes saw met the army of the Too kingdom headed for his tribe.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw the King Hanamiya Toyami on his horse with his right hand servant to his left- the Blue witch.

She was called as such because her hair and eyes were blue – this beautiful midnight blue that would capture the soul of any human soul that stared into them making them her puppets.

It was impossible not to fall for her beauty and charm. She was a mystery like the stars in the night sky, Rare like the finest wine and gold.

Her dark, rich skin made her into this majestic beauty that left one wondering just from where she really was- if she was really born in the country or was from somewhere else.

Kise immediately noticing the Blue witch retreated back to the tribe to inform his king.

He pivoted his wings as he dove right down – his body transforming back to his half-human form as he was descending at speeds that were inhuman.

Once he was a good meter off the ground he flapped his wings once while pivoting his legs forward so they could land firmly on the ground stopping effectively his momentum.

The second he touched the grassy ground he yelled out.

"MY KING WE ARE UNDER ATTACKED!"

He said this loud enough for everyone in the tribe to hear and soon enough the people stepped out of their caves along with the king peering over from the top cave in the mountain.

"THE BLUE WITCH WITH KING HANAMIYA AND HIS SOLDIERS ARE ON THEIR WAY RIGHT NOW!" He roared before inhaling a big breath of air. "THEY ARE BEHIND THE MOUNTAIN!"

"_King Hanamiya…"_ Growled the king as his queen stepped up right next to him.

"What will we do?" She whispered as she could hear now very clearly the footsteps of the marching soldiers.

The king looked over his shoulder to look at his sleeping son who had his wings wrapped around his body as he drooled on the hay bed.

"They are here for him, Eli…" He said as his heart thumped with anxiety. "They know he was chosen by the old dragon master to continue the job when Rufus found inner peace."

"We can't let them take Taiga!" yelled out the queen.

"WE WON'T!" yelled back Kagami, the king. "That is why we will fight. We will beat those bastards."

His red scaly hands clenched by his side's, as he looked at his wife in her ruby eyes that were shiny with tears.

"We will kill every last one of them then flee this place." He said next as he looked back down at Kise and the other dragons "This place is no longer safe."

"KISE!" He yelled out to the man below as he looked around noticing the dragons gathering around the blond as well - multiple pairs of eyes looking up at him- waiting expectantly.

"MY PEOPLE, I'M SURE YOU HAVE HEARD KISE VERY WELL. WE HAVE AN UNSUSPECTING ARMY OF SOLDIERS FROM THE KINGDOM APPROACHING OUR PLACE. WE WILL NOT STAND BACK DOWN, WE WILL PREPARE FOR WAR. THE YOUNG'S HIDE IN THE CAVES UNTIL IT IS TOLD TO COME BACK OUT."

"THE QUEEN WILL PROTECT THE YOUNG'S."

"UNDERSTOOD?"

It was quiet fro a moment before roars of approval were heard and each dragon flew to do their duty and prepare.

But nothing went according to plan.

Even the young dragons soon had to join the fight or rather escaped the queen's grasp when they witnessed their parents being murdered ruthlessly by the soldiers.

Kagami had awoken the second the first fireball had been shot at the mountain with their homes. The rock shaking and rumbling violently as the stone collided with it.

"Mama?" he said in a sleepy voice as he got up from his spot and walked on over to his mother. The woman standing still at the entrance of the cave- her hands clenched so tightly Kagami was afraid her fingers would fall apart and break from the force. She jumped at his soft voice before looking over her shoulder at the young boy.

"Yes, Taiga?" She said in a soft tone of voice trying to bite back her tears at the tragedy occurring down below.

She could not believe how hundreds of her kind were currently being killed of like nothing… how they were all powerless against the Blue witch and her magic.

"What's going on?" Kagami asked as he saw the tense body and painful expression on his mothers face. Her eyes practically emitting the horrors she was just seeing before she turned around to look at him.

Goosebumps broke out on his skin as he heard a painful, high pitch roar from down below. The sounds of bones being crushed and broken reaching his ears.

His blood red eyes widening as he stared at his mother- her eyes tearing up as her mouth opened and closed.

She didn't know what to tell him…

She couldn't tell him…

And Kagami knew this. He knew whatever it was that was currently happening his mother wasn't going to spill it.

He ran past her- trying to reach the entrance. His mother's hands brushed his arm as she tried to stop him in his tracks.

It was when Kagami reached the entrance of the cave that his heart stopped beating in his chest as his eyes landed on the horrific scene happening down below.

His hands trembled as his eyes landed on the body of his friend Shelly- all torn up and mauled. Her blood most likely spilled around her but it was impossible to know since there was so much blood and so many different dead bodies it was impossible to decipher which belonged to his friends, their parents or the soldiers.

He felt panic rising from within as he watched.

"Taiga stop watching."

"Our people are being killed." Kagami whispered as he felt his body tensing up. The need to spill his lunch hitting him hard yet he couldn't move not even a muscle.

"Mama, why is this happening?"

His mother, about to answer him, was interrupted by a loud roar that was filled with agony.

They both went rigid as they recognized the voice better than anyone…

It was the king…

His mother was quickly next to his side grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Stay right here, Taiga. I'm going to go help your father, okay?" She said tentatively. She looked into his eyes seeing the confusion and the way they were so out of focus- like her son wasn't even in their present time or dimension.

Kagami licked his lips as he stared into the ruby orbs that needed his consent and trust. "Yes, mama."

His mother pulled him closer towards her body giving him a warm, tight embrace. "I won't be long. Stay right here okay? I love you." She said as she pulled back a bit to look into his eyes.

"I love you, too."

But Kagami couldn't stand still as he watched the massacre happening right in front of him.

After about thirty minutes or so he couldn't take it anymore.

He flew down to the ground – cringing – when his feet landed and were soaked in blood.

The night sky that is usually filled with glowing stars was completely covered in smoke at the present moment. The usually beautiful midnight blue sky that had hints of dark plum purple giving the place of Kagami's home a calm ambiance, making the plains and mountains with long grass look majestic now looked nothing of what he was used to seeing.

No, tonight the beautiful night was showing a side Kagami never knew existed.

The heavens were gray and black. The beautiful long strands of grass that rise from the dirt were no more… there was nothing but ashes and multitudes of dead bodies littering the place.

Bodies of both human and non-human - filled with blood.

He had come down to help his people because he couldn't take staying put in his cave, as his people died one by one.

But he just stood there, his body trembling with unknown fear of what was happening.

_Why?_

_Why was this happening? _

_Why were his people, his pack being attacked?_

He was only twelve (in human time.) and his mind couldn't comprehend why the people were trying to spear the dragons with sterling silver arrows… why were they ripping out their hearts?

Don't they know that tearing out a dragon's heart is what kills them?

Why didn't his mother tell him what was going on?

He gritted his teeth while his hands clenched and unclenched. His blood-red wings that had hints of orange spread out from the cocoon form they had surrounding his body as his irises' began to change and the pupil's narrowed as they took the form of a serpent's.

The fear and sadness that he had experienced was now being replaced by undying fury that emerged from deep within his soul.

He could feel his bone's enlarging and changing shape- His transformation was taking place and he couldn't wait till it was done so he could also join in the war that the humans of the kingdom have started.

Not only help his people but also find his mother and father.

Except Kagami didn't realize he was being targeted from afar by a soldier led by King Hanamiya of the Too Kingdom.

He didn't even know they were here- doing all of this because they wanted him.

Although his senses were sharp he was still young and due to him being a young dragon his transformation wasn't quick like the other dragons in his pack.

"You have the target on lock, Lucas?" A blond male asked.

The brown haired male whom was currently holding the bow with the sterling silver arrow nodded his head as he positioned the arrow a little bit lower aiming straight at Kagami' chest.

"Target Locked." He said. His voice unwavering and his determination set. "We kill him then this will all be over."

They knew this was the perfect chance. The young dragon prince was activating his power and was transforming – the chance that they were waiting for finally arrived.

Kagami gritted his teeth as his body began to morph itself. He stared down at his forearms watching the way that the scales he had began to get bigger and go up his arm. The veins on his skin turned dark purple, the skin from his human form breaking and forming scales.

"_PRINCE KAGAMI-ICCHI!" _

At the sound of the familiar voice Kagami stopped his transformation mid-way as he turned to look to his right.

He could barely register the Golden-yellow wings and scales flashing by him as a hand grabbed him by the arm pulling him off the ground and up into the smoke filled sky.

"_Kise…"_

He whispered as he scrunched his eyes trying to look at the golden hair flowing every which way through the air. His eyes were unable to see much due to how fast they were flying plus the added smoke wasn't helping.

"I came to save you." He heard the blond say as another scaly arm came to grab him by his other arm. "You were almost impaled by an arrow back there, Kagami-icchi!" the blond yelled out as he flew up and down or side to side through the air avoiding the fire balls the canons shot up at the sky aiming to hit the dragons.

"You could have been killed there, Kagami-icchi." The blond said as he began to descend from the sky. Kagami rubbed his eyes as best as he could with his hands before opening them. He felt relief as his feet landed on the ground and they weren't covered by blood.

"Thanks…" He mumbled as he looked away from the blond.

"Taiga! Didn't I tell you to stay inside the cave?" Came the soft yet firm tone of voice that although it meant to sound like it was reprimanding him actually sounded full of relief.

The moment his vision caught the long, wavy cherry colored hair his eyes began to hurt and burn with the tears welling up.

Kise didn't just save him… He brought him back to his parents.

He smiled at the blond who smiled back at him letting him know he knew he was thankful.

"TAIGA!" Came a hoarse voice before he felt muscular arms surround his frame. "You're alive, my son!"

Taiga hugged the man back just as hard as he felt his eyes all over again welling up with tears.

"Papa…"

"I was so worried about you!" the man said as he pulled away from his son.

"Papa please…" Kagami muttered as the man laughed and ruffled his hair.

There was a brief moment of happiness- happiness that wouldn't last long…

This night would be embedded forever in Kagami's mind.

They all flinched when an explosive went off right behind them just a few yards away. Kagami's dad immediately lost his temporary smile and went back into battle mode.

"Kise come with me, Call Akashi, Murasakibara and Midorima."

"Will do!" The blond said as he gave a salute then took off disappearing in the air.

Kagami's father turned to his wife, his hand reached out to touch her face. She closed her eyes as she leaned into the touch.

"Take care of him." He whispered as he leaned down to give her lips a peck.

"I will." She said as she pulled away and grabbed Kagami's hand.

She began running through the smoke, Kagami looked over his shoulder – his father becoming smaller and smaller every second they ran.

His father waved one last time before he spread his dark orange wings out and lunged up into the air.

Kagami turned his head back around to look at his mother- Her luscious hair dirty with smoke ash but still managed to look beautiful in his eyes as it moved in the air.

He tore his eyes away from the hair when the smell of blood hit his nose. He moved his eyes down and almost tripped on himself when they saw the hole in his mother's wing.

His eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth- he knew exactly who had done this.

The people from the kingdom…

_His mother was hurt because of them…_

_Just why did he have to be so weak?_

But Kagami didn't have enough time to think about it as they soon got out of the woods and were on open road. Kagami turned to look back as he saw the fire and destruction.

They were escaping…

His father… _Were they leaving him?_

"HOLD IT!"

It was at the tone of a man from afar that he turned back around except his mother stopped mid-step causing him to collide against her back. He grimaced as he felt the scales of her back and wings hit him on the face.

It was at that moment that Kagami felt true despair…

It was as his big, round blood-red eyes peered up to the hill where his stare was met with even more soldiers holding spears.

All pointed down at them.

"HAND THE BEAST OVER!" Yelled the man. Kagami's mother just clutched her son even closer towards her body.

"NEVER. NEVER WILL YOU LAY A FINGER ON HIM." She roared at the top of her lungs.

The man sighed as he stared at the female dragon as she spread her wings out full as her body began to morph into a dragon.

He had nothing against dragons and didn't rejoice in killing innocent creatures but it was the kings order if only they were obedient they would save themselves much heartbreak and death.

"I have no choice…" He whispered as he slowly raised his right hand into the air to give the signal of attack.

The soldiers all looked at the commander patiently waiting for the sign. The moment the hand was moving up into the air they prepared their spears and arrows aiming it at the woman and child dragon.

"Stay behind me. Taiga…"

"But mama—"

"Please Taiga, do as I say son." His mother whispered.

Taiga didn't know why but he stood his ground as he watched his mother's scales turn into metal the cherry-red scales shining in the moonlight.

Kagami didn't understand why the smell of something salty reached his nose in the next moment- his mind not able to comprehend the mere fact his mother was crying.

That the smell he was now focusing on where the last tears she would ever shed.

The man moved his arm forward and yelled, the men with the spears lunged forward and shot the arrows down at them as other soldiers took out their swords. Their lungs burning from the exhausting screaming they were emitting.

Kagami flinched as his eyes grew wide as he saw a spear penetrate his mothers body, blood splashed on his face as he stared at the pointy head of the weapon, his mother made no noise, not a sign of pain.

"Taiga…" She said as she pulled out the spear from her abdominal area. "Are you listening to me son?"

"Yeah…" The young dragon croaked out as tears welled in his eyes. His lips quivered as his fist clenched and unclenched without his consent.

"Good." She said in a soft tone, the cries of the battle sounding in the distance as they made their way towards them. "You have been a blessing to me my son… the greatest gift I could have received in my thousand year reign… I love you and I want you to never forget that." She looked over her shoulder- her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Just stay put for me son… I'll be back soon."

And all that Kagami could do was scream as he tried to desperately grab his mother as she ran towards the soldiers.

He couldn't even see her from how fast she moved and jumped around as she murdered dozens of men at a time.

Time and time again she would be speared, would be sliced yet her movement didn't lose momentum as she moved about and delivered deadly attacks on her enemy.

She would jump high into the air as she would open her mouth and roar out fire- her eyes narrowed as she watched a hundred of them burn and scream in agony.

_To protect one's son- a mother will exceed her limit, she will move the earths and fight a legion if it meant the safety of her young._

_Because no love can compare to that of a mother who will risk everything she has for her only son…_

She dodged as many hits as she could as she towered over the humans. She would use her tail to slice open soldiers around her.

She didn't enjoy killing the humans but what choice did she have?

_She had none. _

"MAMA, WATCH OUT!" She heard Taiga scream before she was too late to react.

"You're quite the nuisance my dear Dragon Queen." Said a low, sultry voice.

Eli turned her head back to meet the eyes of the Blue Witch. She coughed out blood as she looked down to see the hole in her chest- her heart missing from its place.

"You animals need to learn your place." Said the dark skinned woman as she gripped Kagami's mother's heart in her white-cyan magic. The smug smirk on her face making Kagami's mother revolt with disgust.

"How am I still alive?" Said Kagami's mother as she coughed out more blood.

"Are you sure that's what you should be focusing on? Besides, don't you want to die along with your son?" Said the Blue Witch as cherry-red eyes narrowed as they stared into the dark-blue orbs.

"You lay a single finger on one of his scales and I will make sure that I take you down with me." Kagami's mother growled out as the nails on her fingers extended out to outrages proportions. Her right arm raised in the air ready to strike at any moment.

"Do you forget what I have in my position Dragon" The Witch spoke- every single word leaving her lips laced with venom and mirth. "You are no longer a powerful being whom is immortal… you're powerless now." She said as she moved her hand closing her fist even more- her magic mimicking her action – squeezing around the thumping heart. "Your words are nothing but empty threats Dragon."

Grunts of pain could be heard as his mother struggled. Her clawed hand trying to grip her chest but all that her scaly-skin could feel was the air mixed with smoke passing through the now existing hole.

"Do what you want with me just leave him out of this."

"You know I can't do that. He is the sole purpose for my being coming here in the first place! _He is essential to it all_."

"He has nothing to do with this!" She muttered out in a raspy voice as she attempted to move her hand. "He is innocent, not who you think he is!"

"I don't think y-" whatever was about to be spilled from the Witch's mouth in the next moment was stopped as a breath of fire hit her directly on the right side of her face. A loud agonizing screech could be heard even up high in the sky where Kagami's father was currently in. his eyes narrowed as he roared with fire aiming for the conniving woman.

Her magic dissolving as she fell to the ground clutching the right side of her face. She screamed into the heavens- the pain she currently felt was coursing deep into her veins, every single fiber of her being tingling with shocks of agony.

The soldiers that were left were immediately by her side trying to attend to her wound. The other men whom were still alive or at least breathing stood standing there as still as a rock as their wide eyes landed on the figure of the King.

The dark orange and yellow scales shining as the light of the fire loomed over them. His long, spiky tail was swinging back and forth - _daring_ anyone to try and fight him. His wings were spread out in the air shielding his family. The muscles on his back were defined as he had spikes trailing up his spine stopping at his head by his pointy ears. The Dragon turned his head to peer at the Witch now breathing harshly on the ground. Her left hand was covering the right side of her face while her right arm trembled as it tried to hold her upright. Her other dark blue eye that was unharmed was glaring daggers at him with the intent of killing him with just one look.

"How does pain feel?" He said as he gently laid his mate on the ground next to his son. He had grabbed her the moment he let out his roar of fire.

"_You've done it this time you beast…" _She muttered out through clenched teeth. Her body trembling with anger that seemed to seep out of her pores.

He turned his head back around to stare into the almost dead eyes of his son. The blood-red round orbs had their gaze fixed on the gaping hole in his mother's chest. The pale pink lips quivering uncontrollably as they parted- _trying_ to form words but no sound was able to leave them.

"_You came…" _

The soft, weak sound reached both dragons as they turned their eyes to look down at Eli.

Kagami couldn't help tearing up as he saw his mother's blood being pooled around her on the ground as she stared up at them with pain filled eyes glazed with tears. She had a soft smile gracing her face as she lifted her right arm in the air grabbing onto the king's arm.

"Don't exert yourself Eli… please, try to stay calm." His father said as he held his mother's head gently in his right hand.

Eli smiled – a tender one before her eyes went wide and she inhaled a big lung-full of air proceeding to exhale it back out as she coughed. Blood spurting out from her mouth as she groaned in agony…

"My… my…" She whispered as she grasped onto her mate's forearm with unbearable strength- her pointy claws digging deep into his scales to the point that it broke through.

"No…" whispered Kagami's father as he watched the life from his mate's eyes disappear slowly. It was like watching a flower lose its color and warmth, withering into a shell of what it used to be before. She had been his sun – the one good thing that had helped him through the darkest of his times.

She was his light.

The thing he would stare and follow as a guide- shining brightly- at the end of the tunnel.

"No…" He said again as he realized just how rapidly her body was turning cold now in his grasp. "No…"

"No, no, no, NO, NO, NO, ELI!" He shouted next.

He didn't even get to say goodbye.

Kagami stepped closer towards his mother's body. His eyes taking in the giant, looming figure of his father as he saw tears run down his scaly face.

His eye darted down to his mother's face- Her eyes were black- void of any life whatsoever. Her mouth was parted open in silent cry. Her hand was being tugged and grasped tightly onto by his father.

"Eli… Eli wake up…"

"What's wrong with mama, papa?" Kagami asked as he stared as his mother- his eyes trained on her body and muscles- waiting for her to move but nothing came…

It was like she wasn't even alive anymore.

That was when this dark, low laughter reach their ears. It sounded sinister and satisfied causing anger to shake violently and uncontrollably in Kagami's father's body.

"She died a fitting death, don't you think so?" came the Blue witch's voice. "If you thought for just a moment that after what you did I would let her live, then you have just had a rude awakening now, haven't you?"

After she spoke the atmosphere around the remaining souls turned murderous and dark. The soldiers recoiled behind the Witch or their horses as they could literally feel the dragon's anger and despair from where they were.

"Kagami." Came his father's voice then. Kagami flinched at the serious, low tone. He moved his head to the side to be able to stare at his father.

"I'm going to need you to listen son, I need you to follow every word that I say next down to a T."

"Papa?"

"Understood, Kagami?"

Golden eyes stared into his with determination while still managing to look pleading.

Kagami bit his lip as he clenched his hands. He took a deep breath of air trying to reassure his self before giving his father one last firm nod.

"Understood, papa."

"Whatever I say you mustn't protest and do it no matter what."

"Just tell me already!" He yelled out.

"I need you to run away and never come back. Leave these lands and find a new home for yourself." His father said.

The redhead couldn't help the way that his muscles stiffened, or the way that his throat tightened all of a sudden at the sound of his father's words. His heart began pounding furiously in his ribcage once again as he stared into the golden eyes looking for a trace of a lie but there was none.

"But—" Kagami stuttered out before his father cut him off once again.

"I said no protest or questions whatsoever remember!"

"I can't—"

"You can and you will, Taiga, because you carry my blood." He said before he leaned back, opened his mouth to let out a loud, tremendous roar with fire.

He looked back down at his son, his eyes burning with the need to cry at the thought of what he was about to do.

"NOW LEAVE, LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!"

Kagami looked at his father with disbelief before the man raised his arm in the air then bringing it back down fast and hard aiming right for him.

Kagami managed to dodge the hit just in time as he jumped to the left. The movement was too fast for him to keep up with causing him to land wrong on his foot - sending him straight down to the ground.

"LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK BOY, DON'T EVER SHOW A HUMAN WHAT YOU ARE! DON'T LET THEM SEE YOUR TRUE FORM KAGAMI!"

These were his father's last words as he opened his mouth once more to give one last roar with fire.

Kagami began to run as he saw the fast approaching flame behind him. He immediately went inside the woods running as fast as his two feet could possibly take him. His heart was racing a mile a minute as he tried to understand the reasoning behind his father's sudden violent behavior.

He couldn't believe it…

Why would he do this… why would he abandon him?

Was it because his mother wasn't waking up? Had he something to do with that?

His mind was reeling as he dodged branches and creatures. His eyes were squinting trying to see through the smoke filled ambiance.

His heart was in pain. It throbbed from the agony he felt at the moment.

The words his father last told him kept replaying in his mind as he made his way through the forest.

One thing that struck to him the most was his father telling him to not show his true form…

_True form?_

* * *

The dragon king could only stared at the retreating form of his son as he tried his best to not spill any tears.

_One day he would understand…_

_One day…_

"You fool! Do you really think that he will escape? That I'll have done all of this for nothing?" the Blue witch said as she raised her right arm in the air- her hand immediately being covered by her magic aura as she grinned at the dragon.

"I will never let him escape."

Kagami's father turned his head back to look at her. His eyes filled with murder intent.

"You'll have to get through me first."

_Taiga…_

_I'm sorry for having to make you leave…_

_Forgive me son, for not being able to watch you grow into the wonderful Dragon I know you would become…_

_I wanted to watch you, see you become a great Dragon King. See the tremendous thing you would do as a chosen Dragon for the Generations to come…_

_Forgive me for I have failed…_

_Failed to keep my promise to never leave your side…_

_My son…_

_I love you…_

"Let's see just how long you even last you wretched beast." The witch said as she blasted her magic straight at him.

_Live on, my son… live and make a life for yourself._

_Carry on our legacy… _

_Happiness is sure to come to you one day…_

* * *

_200 years later... on a solitary island off the coast._

Kagami laid down on the grassy ground as his eyes focused on the birds flying in the sky. He watched how they flapped their wings and dove down into the ocean to eat the fish. the clear water splashing around them - sparkling as the sun rays hit them.

He felt nostalgic... serene as he thought about old times.

He had lost count on how long it has been since he hasn't met anyone from his pack. after the first few months of being alone Kagami understood what his father meant.

After almost getting attacked and killed for the millionth time he finally decided to transform into his dragon form. Hell, it has been so long that he has forgotten how he even looks in human form.

But all of these thoughts stopped the moment he smelled another human close by. Which was impossible since this island was secluded and hard to even get to. He braced himself as he moved his head up to look down at the shore where a dark skinned man with dark-blue hair was walking up the shore while pulling his boat. Both him and his boat looked like they have seen better days.

The man was soaking wet making his white loose shirt seem see-through. his khaki pants were glued to his legs and hips.

Kagami watched the human as he let go of the rope then hunching over to take a breath. The man then sat down on the grass proceeding to take of his black leather boots. He turned them upside down letting the water that was inside fall out before he threw them off to the side. He placed his hands behind him putting them firmly on the sand.

Kagami just stared at him in wonder as he watched him soak up the sun.

It was like he had no care in the world.

it was weird because those who did dare to land on this island were on the hunt for the "Fiery-Blood Dragon" residing there- which was he, himself. But unlike the other people this man down below had no ill intent. he was just peaceful.

That was... until Ocean-blue eyes connected with blood-red ones.

* * *

**guys...**

**GUYSSS! I FINALLY FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER JFC. this is a fic based on a prompt written by kagamine-chiin and I hope she loves it. a lot witll happen in this story i have immense plans for it. Also the first chapter was a sort of background info and what not. next chappy we meet Aomine and why he is on that island :D**

**ENJOY!**


End file.
